Foreshadow
Foreshadow, currently known as Yu-sik Jin (hangul: 진유식, Jin Yu-sik), is a spirit who is continually reincarnated as a great martial artist in the super hero M.M.O. City of Heroes. Foreshadow is the head of W.I.S.D.O.M. a small but elite force of mystics/fighters. Background Foreshadow is a spirit who was sent to the mortal world to maintain the balance of good and evil. Whenever Foreshadow dies he is reincarnated, but under the opposite alignment. In one life Foreshadow is super-hero, but upon meeting his end he will be reborn as a super-villain and become a super-hero again in his following life. Currently Foreshadow is a superhero born under the name Yu-sik Jin. Foreshadow came to Paragon Road Island, USA from Korea with his sidekick, Mirror Spirit, to fight the evil alien race known as the Rikiti, who touched down their main invasion force in Paragon City to confront The Freedom Phalanx in 2004. The Rikiti would be pushed back and retreat from their invasion force thanks to the efforts of Paragon City's heavy meta-human population volunteers as militia against the invaders. The rifts the Rikiti used to move across the universe were closed, standing the current ships making both full retreat or reinforcements impossible. Though each Rikiti possessed a one-way emergency teleporter home, the ones remaining Earth-side were less than willing to return home with their tails between their legs, and instead bunkered down their mother-ship to attempt to salvage the situation some how. With the Mother-ship, even grounded, still possessing a massive force-field Foreshadow, Mirror Spirit, The Freedom Phalanx and the rest of Earth's defense forces could do nothing but stand guard around it to prevent the Rikiti from renewing their efforts. After the conflict Foreshadow made formal introductions to the Freedom Phalanx and offered his help to maintain peace in Paragon City. Statesman, head of the Freedom Phalanx welcomed the new super-hero to the team however Foreshadow encountered one of the members of the Freedom Phalanx, named Manticore, who knew of him already. Manticore's father, the original Manticore, had fought a Foreshadow previously and was concerned about Foreshadow being in-fact a son or apprentice of the mad super-criminal. Foreshadow explained that it was actually him in his previous incarnation and apologized for the trouble he had caused the last time he was in the US. Foreshadow added that he had actually died from his encounter with Manticore senior and thus been reincarnated, he then explained his situation and that every life-time sees him alternate between super-hero to super-villain. Though Manticore agreed to let bygones-be-bygones Foreshadow felt awkward about the situation and refused formal recruitment to the Freedom Phalanx, however he and Mirror Spirit were still glad to work hand-in-hand with them to keep the Rikiti at bay and clean up super-villainy in the city while they waited for the entrenched aliens to make their move. Skills and Abilities Foreshadow is master martial artist, possessing the residual memory of generations upon generations of his past lives, each a master martial-artist that becomes more experienced with each life. Foreshadow is able to move with remarkable speed, while not at the level or the super-speedster, Synapse, Foreshadow is still able to move almost quicker than the human eye. Foreshadow is considerably fit but his formidably in battle comes less from outright strength and more from his knowledge of anatomic and structural weak-points and the proper leverage to use against them. Foreshadow has been around long enough and remained attuned to his own spiritual presence in that time to make harnessing the power of his own chi a natural talent. The only two superhuman abilities Foreshadow uses are flight and the ability to sense mystical imbalance, both of which come from training with his own chi. Foreshadow usually wears a Kevlar outfit that resists bullets and is insulated against certain energies. Officially Foreshadow has the Martial Arts and Willpower power-pools. The Martial Arts pool provides quick potent hits in rapid succession that can leave enemies prone and the Willpower pool resists holds and can stall defeat, making battles against the user very drawn out. Tactically, this means that Foreshadow is slow to be harmed but quick to harm others. Personality Yu-sik Jin is understandably wise beyond his years. Though Foreshadow's values change from life to life he possesses a rudimentary memory of the over-all outline of his collective lives. Currently, Yu-sik Jin is concerned with protecting those around him, in particular the non-powered innocent civilians. Though Yu-sik Jin has no super-powers perse and can be considered a Natural Origin super-hero both he and mirror spirit tend to consult with Magic Origin super-heroes most, such as the Midnighters and Numina. Foreshadow is hesitant to trust super-villains but willing to humor those who attempt to reach out to him. Foreshadow is the only super-hero that the reluctant super-villain, Scirocco has ever been able to earn the trust of and Scirocco greatly values Yu-sic Jin's cautioned trust. However, even then Scirocco had to prove himself honorable and merciful to earn even that from Yu-sik Jin. Foreshadow tends to value honor highly even during his times as a super-villain as Back Alley Brawler claims that though his Foreshadow was a sinister super-villain he conducted himself with heavy regard to the rules of honorable combat. W.I.S.D.O.M. The other two members of W.I.S.D.O.M. are Rose Star and Spark Blade. Both make appearances in the comics and are referenced in game as being back in Korea but neither had made any actual appearance in game. Foreshadow and Mirror Spirit are the only two members of the team active in Paragon. Rose Star possesses Super-strength and Invulnerability, while Spark Blade uses a Katana and Super Reflexes. W.I.S.D.O.M.'s other members may have been planed as tie-ins to producer, NC Soft,'s Korean operation. However, though the game was a hit in the US, Canada, Mexico, Cuba, Britain, France, Germany and Spain, Korea's sale of the game actually did very poorly. Because of this the Korean reference was likely never explored due to the lower customer base there. Category:City of Heroes Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Wise Category:Legacy Category:Strong-Willed Category:Immortals Category:Revived Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rogues Category:Elderly Category:Teenagers Category:Honorable Category:Determinators Category:Benefactors Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:Male Category:Lawful Good Category:Superheroes Category:Elementals